Young Riders:3: Beyond Those Years
by A Rhea King
Summary: Buck and Clara's love proves it can last the test of time and death.


Beyond Those Years  
by  
A. Rhea King

**April 12, 2561**

Buck Cross sat by the window overlooking a rolling meadow of green grass. On it grazed two-dozen horses.

"Satellite News, brought to you by Venus Trips International," a voice said.

Buck sucked in a shaky sigh, becoming aware of the hard object still in his hands. He looked down at the news padd in his hand.

"Play article 25.43.2 again," Buck said in a shaky voice. His gentle brown eyes watched the colored screen anxiously. The image of an attractive blonde appeared.

"In the local news, the Territory of Montana has awarded the Cross family a unique award. The Cross family has raised and trained race horses and endurance horses on Cross Winds Ranch since 1861. Over the centuries the family has kept their thousand-acre ranch in upper Montana in the family since the family's ancestors Buck and Clara Cross first purchased it. Today their great-granddaughter and great-grandson, also named Buck and Clara Cross, were awarded The Founders Award during a celebration of their 75th Wedding Anniversary. Territory Governor Samuel Clifton wa—"

"Buck," a gentle voice said.

Buck looked up to find blue eyes watching him. They brightened with a warm smile. Clara held her hand out to him.

"Stop listening to that. It's old news. The children are waiting," Clara gently ordered.

Buck smiled, setting the padd on the table beside his chair. He picked up his cane and slowly rose to his feet. Clara slid her arm around his free arm and smiled again at him.

"You're so handsome," she quietly said.

Buck looked at her. "And the sun and stars envy your beauty."

Clara laid her head against his shoulder a moment. "I wish it wasn't time again."

"It will be short this time," Buck assured her, patting her thinning gray hair.

Clara looked up at him. "I hope so. I miss you when you're away, Running Buck."

Buck smiled and began shuffling toward the front door.

"They did well with the lodge, dear," Clara said.

"They always do," Buck replied.

The two shuffled out of the house and slowly climbed into a transport car. His wife settled into the seat beside him.

"The lodge," Clara said, leaning against him.

Buck let out a long sigh. "I'm tired, Clara."

Clara smiled, kissing his cheek. "We both are. Why do you listen to that article, Buck?"

Buck smiled at her. "It reminds me of how long it's been. How we met. I remember everything that's happened since then."

"I only need to see you to remember all that," Clara whispered. She closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder.

Buck looked out the window. To his eyes aging eyes the land seemed to blur as if he were riding a fast horse in a time so many lifetimes ago.

**January 7, 1860 **

The sound of the horse's hooves pounded in his ears. He leaned lower over the saddle horn with the winter cold cutting into his exposed skin despite the bright sun on the fresh snow.

"Almost home, Sylph," Buck said, patting the horse's shoulder.

The mare snorted in reply. He came over a gentle bluff and the Sweetwater way station broke the prairie below him. He smiled, thinking about a hot meal, clean clothes, a warm bed, and Clara. He imagined her in the corral right now working with one of the mustangs they'd brought in last week. He came out of the sagebrush and saw Jimmy waiting for the mail pouch. Buck tossed Jimmy the mail pouch as he passed and slowed Sylph down. He watched Jimmy ride off then looked around for Clara. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Buck started walking Sylph until she was dry then put her in a stall. He drew a bucket if fresh water, poured her a measure of oats in the trough and tossed a couple hay flakes in the hayrack. Buck leaned on the stall door to watch the mare eat.

Suddenly two cold hands covered his eyes. Buck smiled, turning. Clara leaned on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and the two kissed as Buck wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you," Clara murmured against his lips.

Buck smiled, watching her face when she leaned back.

"How have things been?" Buck asked, running his hand down the small of her back.

Clara's head dropped as her smile faded. Buck put his finger under her chin and gently lifted it. Clara's deep blue eyes fixed on his.

"I have to marry in thirty days or Duncan gets the farm."

Buck stared at her. She looked down again, stepping back. "I have to go back to Maine, Buck, and try to buy more time until I can come up with something."

"Marry me," Buck said.

Clara looked at him. She retreated another step, shaking her head.

"I love you, but this isn't right, Buck. I'd feel like I was using you. Besides I'd still have to go back to run the farm. You wouldn't want to go right now. I can tell. You love working on the Pony Express. And then there's Ike."

"But if you don't and you can't get more time—"

Clara smiled, taking his hand. "I love you…but when we marry, I want it to be the thing we want to do. Not what we need to do."

"You'll loose your farm."

"Then we'll buy another one."

Buck shook his head. He pulled her to him, holding her face in his hands.

"You'll keep that one, Clara. We'll get married. I'll go back with you."

"That's the wrong answer," Clara whispered, slipping from his hold. "I'll think of something. Get cleaned up and some sleep, okay?" Clara grinned and joked, "You look like you've been riding for days on a horse." Clara turned and walked out of the barn.

Buck looked down at the ground. He finished putting his tack away, and then searched for Teaspoon. He found him behind the house sitting on a stump fixing a lantern.

Buck sat down on a stump in front of him.

"Good ride?" Teaspoon asked.

"It was," Buck said, looking out across the plains only a few feet from the porch.

"Clara told ya I take it."

"Yes."

"What do you intend to do son?"

"I don't know."

"She's a good woman, Buck. She would be a good wife."

Buck looked down. "But she's right…I don't want to leave here. I enjoy my job…my family," Buck looked at Teaspoon.

"Love is a confusing matter, Buck. And the only thing you can listen to is your heart," Teaspoon said.

"She doesn't want to marry to save her farm."

Teaspoon looked at Buck and smiled. He sat the lantern down and clapped his hands together. "Clara is a very intelligent woman, Buck. She understands things that I don't. But most importantly, she loves you enough that she would sacrifice her happiness for yours." Teaspoon looked down at the lantern, pursing his lips in a brief moment of thought. "Besides that...the Pony Express isn't going to last forever, son, what with the war coming and people wanting their mail faster. Eventually all of this will be history and we'll be left with the memories. Maybe it won't be tomorrow, son, but it will come. And then what will you do, Buck?" Teaspoon looked at Buck.

Buck shrugged.

Teaspoon smiled, picking up the lantern to continue his work. "Whatever you two decide to do, you have my blessings son. She's a good woman. You won't ever find another like her."

Buck looked at Teaspoon. "I've never loved a woman like this."

"That's how you know it's real."

Buck smiled. He looked out at the plains, silently making up his mind.

* * *

Buck and Clara strolled along the dry riverbed leading their horses.

"What's on your mind Buck?" Clara asked, looking at him. "You've been real quiet for days now."

Buck stopped, looking down the riverbed.

"I've been thinking about what you said. About you needing to go back to Maine. About me wanting to stay with the Pony Express. Teaspoon says it won't last forever with the war coming. I believe him." Buck looked at Clara. "And that's why I decided to ask you to marry me. I'm asking as much for you as for me, Clara. I want to have a home to go to when this ends...and I want to have you with me in that home."

Clara didn't reply.

"That sounded wrong. I apologi—"

"It doesn't sound wrong." Clara looked at Buck. "We both want to save the farm for the same reason."

Buck watched her face for a moment. Clara smiled, stepping close to him. She laid her hand on his cheek, her fingers gently caressing his skin. Buck reached up and held her hand to his cheek.

"I'd be happy to be your wife."

"I have to know one thing," Buck said.

"What?"

"I know you said it never bothered you before, but I have to be certain that my being half Ki—"

Clara cut off his sentence with a long kiss. When she pulled away she looked him in the eyes.

Clara laid her hands on his face and sternly said. "I will be proud to stand beside you. Together we will train the fastest horses alive. Our children will learn to respect their family heritage. We will be proud of each other."

Buck smiled as he pulled her close to him. "Teaspoon told me I was lucky to find you. I don't believe it was luck."

Clara laughed a little. "Our gods brought us together, Buck. We were soul mates once; we will be soul mates again."

Buck shook his head a little. "You talk like a tribal elder."

"And they always speak the truth with wisdom."

Buck smiled. "Marry me."

Clara nodded then kissed him.

* * *

Clara hugged Lou, The Kid, Cody, Emma, Teaspoon, and Ike in turn. She stopped at Jimmy and held out her hand. He took it and they shook hands.

"Watch your back, Jimmy," Clara said.

"I will," Jimmy said, smiling.

Clara turned and walked back to the stagecoach. Buck was standing by the door looking as upset as Clara was feeling. Clara stepped into his arms and they hugged.

"I'm going to miss you," Clara whispered.

"Write," Buck said.

Clara looked into his eyes. "Every day."

Buck smiled, kissing her forehead. Clara put her arms around his neck and hugged him tighter. Buck smiled, feeling her silent tears soaking through his shirt.

"I'll come when it's over. I swear it," Buck whispered.

"You'd better." Clara looked him in the eyes.

The two kissed then Buck helped her into the stagecoach. He leaned on the window beside her and held out his hand. Clara placed her left hand in his. Buck stared at the simple gold band around her ring finger, and then kissed her fingers, squeezing her hand.

"I love you," Clara said quietly.

Buck looked up at her. "I love you too, Clara."

"We have to leave, son," the coachman said.

Buck smiled at Clara. "Write when you get there."

Clara nodded.

Buck stepped back and the stagecoach started off with a lurch. Clara waved, watching her husband disappear in the dust and crowd. Even after the stagecoach had disappeared Buck didn't move. He started when a hand lay on his shoulder and was surprised to find Jimmy standing beside him.

"Come on," Jimmy said.

Buck didn't move.

"I'll buy ya a drink," Jimmy offered.

Buck let Jimmy turn him toward the Wild Horse Saloon.

**December 21, 1861**

Teaspoon stepped out on the porch and stretched. He could hear Rachel starting breakfast in the house for the three of them. A month and a half after the Pony Express had ended and Rachel, Jimmy, and himself were the only three left at the way station. From how restless Jimmy was becoming Teaspoon suspected it wouldn't be too many more days before it would be only Rachel and himself. Teaspoon had expected that sooner or later; but it didn't make him feel any better. His boys and girl had all left and he suspected he'd never see Jimmy or Cody again. Teaspoon walked down the stairs toward the barn. He stopped in the middle of the yard, listening. The quiet winter morning made distant sounds seem close, but this one sounded all too familiar. Teaspoon smiled, thinking he was kidding himself. He started walking until he heard the bunkhouse door burst open. He looked back, seeing Jimmy standing on the porch looking east.

"Rider comin'," Jimmy called.

Teaspoon looked east. Both anxiously waited. The rider came over a distant bluff at a full run. Rachel came out of the house and watched the approaching rider too.

"They're using the old trail," Jimmy commented.

Teaspoon crossed his arms across his chest as he watched.

"It's Clara!" Jimmy cried, smiling.

"Well I'll be," Teaspoon said, smiling too.

"Who's Clara?" Rachel asked.

"I'll explain later," Teaspoon said.

Jimmy came down the bunkhouse steps to stand in the middle of the yard with Teaspoon. Clara slowed her horse as she came into the yard and stopped beside Teaspoon.

"Guess what?" Clara asked with a smile

"What?" Teaspoon asked.

"I made it from Seneca in under two hours and scared several station masters nearly out of their wits."

Teaspoon laughed. Clara swung her leg over the saddle horn and slid off in front of Teaspoon. She engulfed him in a bear hug.

"Hi!" Clara laughed. She turned, ducked under her horse's neck and threw herself into Jimmy's arms.

Jimmy laughed, giving her an equal bear hug. Clara turned to Rachel.

"We haven't met yet, but I'm Clara Cross," Clara said, holding out her hand.

Rachel smiled and shook her hand, noticing Teaspoon and Jimmy grow suddenly uneasy.

Clara turned to Teaspoon. "Where is everyone?"

"Uhm, well," Teaspoon forced a smile. "Cody's scoutin' for the Army."

"At least he hasn't joined it," Clara said.

"Well, that is good, I reckon. Lou and The Kid married and purchased some land two days north of here. Lou's expecting."

"That one I saw coming."

"You knew she was a girl?" Jimmy asked.

"I have a woman's intuition, Jimmy." Clara laughed, glancing at him. She looked back at Teaspoon and her smile faded. "And…Buck?"

Teaspoon looked down. Clara looked at Jimmy and he turned away so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes.

"Buck went back to his people," Rachel answered.

Clara looked at Rachel. "He what?"

"Went back to his people. Why are you looking for him, honey?"

Clara turned away from Rachel. She moved closer to her horse, laying her head on the mare's sweaty shoulder. Rachel looked at Teaspoon for an answer.

Jimmy laid a hand on Clara's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Clara."

Clara stood up suddenly and wiped her eyes. "Don't be. I knew something was wrong. After Ike was killed the letters…they just got less till he never wrote again." Clara looked at Jimmy and gave him a weak smile. "Do you see him anymore?"

"Occasionally."

Clara reached under in her coat and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to Jimmy.

"Give him this."

"Clara, I—"

"It's nothing. I mean...it is...it's...money. His part."

"Clara," Teaspoon said, stepping around her horse. He laid his hand on her shoulder. "Where he's at, it won't do any good."

"He can use it. Money can buy off people, or feed people." Clara looked at Teaspoon. "I don't want it. I have enough and...I have to go." Clara slipped around Teaspoon and swung back into the saddle. "Which way to Lou and The Kid's? Might as well see 'em since I'm here."

"That way," Jimmy said, pointing in the direction.

"Thank you Jimmy."

"Your welcome."

Clara reined her horse in the direction Jimmy pointed and set off at a slow run. Teaspoon put his hands on his hips, looking down. Jimmy looked at the worn envelope in his hand.

"Do you two want to tell me what that was all about?" Rachel asked.

Teaspoon put his arm around Rachel's shoulders and started walking toward the barn as he explained everything.

* * *

A Kiowa brave raced into the village, shouting that three riders were approaching and looking for Running Buck.

Buck came out of his teepee, looking in the direction the brave was pointing. He walked over to his horse and swung onto it. Three other braves did the same and the four started in the direction the brave had pointed. The four came over a small bluff and saw three riders waiting at the bottom of it. Buck motioned the braves to wait and continued down the bluff alone. He stopped several feet from them.

"Sylph looks good," The Kid said, looking the mare over.

"She has carried me with pride."

The Kid looked at Buck's face then looked at Teaspoon and Jimmy. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I have to go," The Kid reined Katie around to leave.

"How is Lou?" Buck asked.

The Kid stopped Katie, but didn't turn her around. "She's fine Buck. We're expecting."

"Many blessings to you and your unborn."

The Kid turned Katie and started to say something, then turned her again and spurred her into a run.

Buck looked at Jimmy and Teaspoon. "He seems upset."

"He is," Teaspoon said.

"Why?"

"He takes being married very serious, Buck," Jimmy said. Jimmy pulled a worn envelope out of his pocket. He walked his horse forward and handed it to Buck.

"What is this?" Buck asked.

"More than you deserve." Jimmy met Buck's gaze when he looked up. "The Pony Express is gone, you returned to your people, and forgot a promise, Buck. I don't dislike Indians, but right now I despise you."

Jimmy reined his horse around and spurred him into a run.

Buck looked at Teaspoon. "What have I done that upsets them?"

"Son, do you know why I, those boys and Lou were so angry when you told us you were returning to your people?"

"You wanted me to stay with you and be white," Buck said.

"No, Buck. We wanted you to remember a vow you took and return to your wife like you promised. Clara was in Rock Creek a week ago, but she didn't want us to get you because you chose to come back to your people. I never understood everything about that woman, but I do know one thing...this time she was trying to hide the pain and pretend it was all right that you broke your promise. You broke her heart Buck. I'm not one to meddle in other peoples affairs, but if you don't love her anymore, you owe it to her to tell her that. She came here to find you and to help you," Teaspoon motioned to the envelope. "And she loves you."

Teaspoon reined his horse around and started to follow Jimmy and The Kid.

"I'm Kiowa!" Buck yelled.

Teaspoon turned his horse around. Ahead of him Jimmy and The Kid stopped and turned around too.

"Her heart doesn't care, son. She loves what's inside you." Teaspoon turned his horse around again and caught up with Jimmy and The Kid. The three broke into a lope, not looking back.

Buck looked at the envelope. He heard the braves coming up behind him and ignored their questioning. Buck turned Sylph and headed back to the village.

* * *

Buck watched the fire burning in front of him. Outside the night was quiet as midnight drew closer. Buck looked at the envelope beside him. He picked it up and opened it. Buck gasped, pulling out the ten one hundred-dollar bills. But his surprise was stolen when he saw a piece of paper stuck among them. Buck picked out the paper and on it was printed: Good-bye. Buck let out a snort and tossed it in the fire. He smiled, looking again at the money. But the smile faded and the pain that had been hiding began creeping into his mind. He angrily picked up the envelope to rip it up and something fell out. Buck stared at the ring sitting on the ground. He reached down and picked it up. The simple gold band was worn but still shone beautifully. Buck closed his eyes, trying not to cry. His fight was useless and he broke down. The pain burst in him and he cried for hours, clutching the ring in his hand. He had broken his promise and his love wasn't as dead as he had thought. This ring belonged on his wife's hand and her hand belonged in his. He couldn't bear to be without her anymore.

* * *

Lou looked up from stacking wood, hearing a rider coming. She shaded her eyes, watching the rider. The Kid stopped chopping wood, put on his gun belt and walked over to where Lou was standing.

"It's Buck," Lou said.

The Kid didn't move.

Buck slowed as he came into the yard and stopped.

"Where is she?" Buck asked.

"Who?" Lou asked.

"Clara."

"Why do you care?" The Kid asked.

Buck looked at The Kid. "I have a promise to keep."

Lou answered, "She left for Maine a week ago, Buck."

Buck looked east, then back at Lou. "Thank you."

"Hey," The Kid said, stepping in front of Sylph.

Buck looked down at him.

"I don't agree with Teaspoon. You should just leave it be, Buck. Saying nothing is a lot less painful than hearing good-bye."

"I'm going back to stay, Kid. She's my wife."

Buck reined Sylph around The Kid and set off at a lope. They watched him ride out of sight.

"Whatever Teaspoon said must have worked," The Kid said.

"It wasn't what Teaspoon said," Lou said.

The Kid looked at Lou. She smiled at him. "It was the ring in the envelope. Her ring. His decision."

The Kid smiled; looking where Buck had disappeared.

* * *

Clara pulled the stallion in as they made an easy turn. He tried to fight it but finally gave in. Clara gave him his head on the straight side of the track. She saw a house servant running toward the fence. Clara began pulling the horse to a stop. The young stallion danced anxiously where she had forced him to stop. Claire looked down at the servant outside the fence.

"What is it, Meg?" Clara asked.

"Miss Cross...there's a man here to see you."

Clara rolled her eyes, looking up. "Send him away."

"He says he has to see you."

"Meg...I don't need another suitor."

"He asked that I give you this if you wanted him sent away," Meg said.

Clara looked down. Meg had her hand held up and open. In her palm sat Clara's golden wedding band. Clara reached down and picked up the band. She slid off her horse and handed Meg the reins. Clara slipped under the fence and raced to the house. She came around the front and stopped. Buck was standing by the porch holding Sylph's reins. Clara stopped, staring at him.

"I thought...you...went back..," Clara started.

"I did," Buck said.

"Then..."

"I have too much pride to break a promise," Buck said, then smiled a little. "And we are soul mates."

Clara started crying. She ran to him, letting him sweep her into a hug.

"I love you," Buck said, holding her tight.

"I thought I had lost you," Clara gasped, looking at him.

Buck smiled, kissing her. "Only for a moment."

Clara threw her arms around him again, laughing joyously.

* * *

Clara and Buck leaned on the racetrack fence. They had been silent for a few minutes.

"I..," Buck started, and then stopped. "I have to ask... Would you move west?"

Clara looked at him. "West?"

"Montana Territory. I've heard that the land is good."

Clara turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her face against his neck. "I'll move anywhere as long as we never have to be apart ever again."

"Is that a yes?"

"We'll leave tomorrow to find a place," Clara looked at him. "Together we will train the fastest horses."

"Our children will learn to respect their family heritage. We will be proud of each other," Buck added.

"You remembered!" Clara cried, laughing.

Buck nodded. "I remembered."

**July 19, 1883**

Buck waited impatiently for the doctor to come out of the bedroom. His eight adult children watched him pace the floor but said nothing. The door opened and Buck spun around. The doctor closed the door then approached Buck.

"Your wife is very ill, Mr. Cross."

"How ill?"

"She...she has a few days left. I suggest you make the necessary arrangements." The doctor frowned. "I'm sorry, sir. If there was anything I could do...I would."

Buck nodded.

The doctor gathered his coat and hat and left. Buck looked up at the ceiling and around the house. It was a large house built with his and Clara's own hands, sweat, blood and love. She had given birth to all eight children in this house and showered love and kindness on everyone. Together they had made their names in the race horse world even with the Civil War. Side by side, they had fought for their land against Indians, outlaws and encroaching new comers, somehow keeping their original thousand acres by luck or fate. And now Clara would die from disease. Buck sighed and walked to the door. He slipped inside, staring at his pale wife. Buck walked to the bed and sat down by her side. The movement woke her and she smiled at him.

"Where have you been?" Clara whispered.

"Right here," Buck said, tapping her chest.

"I thought so," Clara smiled a little.

Buck took her hands in his, holding them tight.

"You must do something," Clara said.

"Whatever you ask."

"Return to your people and learn a ritual."

"I...I can't...Clara. The doc—"

"There is a ritual your people know that I have heard about. If two people are soul mates, it will bond their spirits and in the next life their spirits will find each other. I want you to find a shaman that will wed us and perform the ritual."

"Both die when it is performed, Clara."

"Are you afraid of dying?" Clara asked.

"Our children—"

"Our children have children of their own, Buck. And we already deeded this place to Erwin and his wife. It will be in good hands. We weren't going to be around forever, Buck."

Buck leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I will return as fast as I can."

"I will wait for you. I promise," Clara whispered.

Buck got up and left.

* * *

Buck laid Clara down on the skins. He gently removed her clothes then his own and lay down beside her. Clara looked at him and smiled.

"I love you," Clara whispered.

"Forever I will love you," Buck whispered in return.

Outside of the ceremonial lodge they heard the shaman chanting.

"Are you afraid?" Clara whispered.

Buck smiled. "No. We must decide on how to meet?"

"On the ranch," Clara said.

"Then we will meet on the ranch when we return," Buck said. "And what will we say to bring back our memories?"

"We will say..," Clara smiled. "Together we will train the fastest horses alive."

Buck finished. "Our children will be proud of their heritage."

Buck pulled her to them. They closed their eyes and by the time the chanting ended, they had died in each other's arms.

**May 12, 1903**

The blond haired girl watched the young half-breed and her father talk. She leaned closer to the window trying to hear what they were saying.

"Elise, stop ease dropping," Elise's mother scolded.

Elise glanced at her, then back at the young man. Something deep inside of her stirred. Elise turned after another minute and walked to the table where her mother was preparing tea for a visiting friend, but her mind stayed on the young man outside.

* * *

John Cross heard someone kick a bucket behind him and spun. A young blond woman stood in the stable alley watching him. He had seen her before. She was the owner's daughter and he had thought she was a wondrous sight, but the other work hands had told him to avoid her because she would do anything to irritate her parents regardless of the cost.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," John replied.

"You're new here."

John nodded. "Do you need something?"

"No. I just wanted to talk."

John felt nervous. "Look, I have a lot of work to do."

"I've been watching you," she admitted.

John looked at her again. "Why?"

"I like you."

"I'm a half breed. My mother was Kiowa, my father was white," John said.

"I like you still."

"Your father doesn't."

"He forgets his father was half Kiowa and white."

John grew still. "He was?"

"Yes. Buck something or another. I never met the guy."

John smiled a little.

"You exercise the horses every morning don't you?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow saddle two. I'll ride with you."

John started to argue but she suddenly walked right up to him and put her fingers on his lips.

"It's a ride. Nothing more. I know what they say about me...but...if you aren't afraid of a challenge, then you have nothing to fear."

John smiled, taking her hand away. "There will be two waiting."

Elise smiled then walked away. John went back to cleaning out the stall.

* * *

John watched Elise fidget with her flowered dress. He laughed, pulling one of her hands away.

"You look fine," John said.

Elise looked at him. "I'm sorry this isn't what you wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you'd have rather had a real wedding."

"Me? I thought you would have. Or at least have your father's approval for it."

Elise laughed. "And how many times do I have to tell you." They finished the sentence together, "Father forgets his father was half Kiowa and white."

The two stared at each other in a moment of silence.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Buck replied.

"Are you two ready?" the preacher said as he walked in through a side door.

They nodded together.

He opened his bible and began their wedding. His words echoed in the empty church.

* * *

John kissed Elise's bare chest and shoulders, smiling when he heard her light giggles. He moved to her lips and kissed them. Elise looked in his eyes.

"What?" John asked.

"This has never felt so right."

John smiled, kissing her lips. "Marriage tends to do that," John teased.

"Oh you be nice!" Elise laughed, smacking his shoulder.

John pulled her to him, rolling over in bed so she was on top. John ran his hands up her sides.

"I will make us our own ranch to raise horses," John promised

Elise leaned down saying, "Together we will train the fastest horses alive."

Without thinking John finished, "Our children will be proud of their heritage."

Suddenly their worlds swayed and memories of another lifetime flooded their minds. When the real world returned, they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Buck?" Elise whispered.

John sat up, hugging her. "Clara."

The two held each other tight, reunited until death again.

**August 21, 1965**

Melissa stepped off the bus, looking around the town. Behind her several more people poured out of the bus, all of them in loud colors and John Lenon sunglasses. It made the people of the small town they were momentarily invading.

"Who would have thought the west would be so hot," one girl complained.

"Hey, this is better than sitting through another rally," one of the girls said.

"But why did you want to come here, Melissa?" the first girl asked.

Melissa smiled. She didn't know the answer. Something had been driving her to come to Montana since she graduated from high school last year. Something she couldn't explain.

"Maybe I'll meet the man of my dreams here," Melissa laughed.

The girl standing beside her put her hand on her shoulder, "Since when are you into cowboys?" she laughed.

Melissa shrugged off her hand. "Cowboys ride horses too," Melissa pointed out.

"They ride western style. That's not even close to English, which I thought you gave up to live a freer life."

"Let's get something to drink," one of her friends suggested, pointing to a store.

The group walked toward the store and spread out inside. The other six kept commenting on the quaintness of the place, but Melissa said nothing. As she looked around the store it was like she was stepping into a world of dreams. She had imagined a store just like this, even dreamed about it. Her eyes stopped at a cooler at the back where she could see a black haired head. Melissa moved toward it, again drawn by an unknown force. She came around a stand of chips and stared at the young man there. He was staring at the cooler as he decided what to get from it. Suddenly he looked up at Melissa.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Can I ask your name?" Melissa asked. She blushed immediately. She was never this blunt with anyone.

"Buck. Why?"

"Do you live here?"

"Yeah. I own the horse ranch east of here."

"Are you half Indian?"

"You're sure rude," he snapped, turning to face her.

Melissa's mind went blank for a moment. And suddenly the only thing she could say to the man was, "Together we will train the fastest horses alive," Melissa whispered.

Buck stared at her a moment, then added, "Our children will be proud of their heritage."

The two fell into each other's arms, overcome with joy. Memories of their past lives flooded their minds and their love erupted once again.

"Buck!" Melissa cried.

"I've missed you Clara," Buck whispered.

**April 12, 2561 **

Clara helped Buck lay down on the skins. She gently removed his clothes then her own before lying down next to him. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you," Clara whispered.

"I will always love you," Buck whispered in return.

Outside of the ceremonial lodge they heard the Kiowa shaman chanting with their children.

"Are you afraid?" Clara whispered.

Buck smiled. "No. We must decide on how to meet?"

"On the ranch," Clara said.

"Then we will meet on the ranch when we return," Buck said. "And what will we say to bring back our memories?"

"We will say…" Clara smiled. "Together we will train the fastest horses alive."

Buck finished. "Our children will be proud of their heritage."

Clara moved closer to Buck.

"We have been blessed, Buck," Clara whispered.

"We have been blessed many lifetimes."

They closed their eyes and by the time the chanting ended, they had died, destined to be rejoined in their next lifetime.


End file.
